1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercise apparatus and more particularly the present invention is directed to an exercise apparatus for the conditioning of the muscles of the abdomen and the back.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devises exist for exercising various parts of the body for commercial and home use. Some of the prior art devices are:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,607 to Harris. Harris provides an abdominal exercise machines which uses the weight of the user as the resisted element.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,562 to Stevens shows an exercise apparatus where the resistive reducing element is incorporated into the pivotal connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,473 to Safani et al is limited to exercising the back.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,111 to Wang et al utilizes a spring inside a wheel that rolls on the floor to provide a resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,261 to Easley describes an exercise apparatus for exercising at least two groups of muscles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,447 to Sterns describes an exercise machines that uses as its resistive element the weight of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,195 to Jones is a permanent commercial type of exercise machine that provides variable resistance with the use of a plurality of elastic cords that selectively are connected to the exercise lever for varying the amount of the resistive force.